<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrations by Herowrath3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446092">Celebrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3'>Herowrath3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Choose Your Legends (Fire Emblem Heroes), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirika chooses to celebrate her CYL victory with Lyon, the man she loves most. Requested by an anonymous fan!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eirika/Lyon (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I won!"</p><p>Lyon had just woken up and left his room, not even closing it before the two words shocked him upright. A moment later the Princess of Renais threw herself at the sole Prince of Grado, who barely had enough time to hold out his arms before her slim frame collided with his own. He slid a foot back to keep them both upright. The blue-haired girl wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.</p><p>"Lyon, I won!"</p><p>"I know Eirika, congratulations!"</p><p>It had been a strange few weeks in Askr, where the wills of Summoners from across the many worlds had begun to coalesce in strange ways, honing in on various warriors whom resonated with the majority. Eirika and Lyon had been ecstatic when the third member of their group, Ephraim, had been chosen a few years earlier and had been anxious to see if either of them would ever join him. And now?</p><p>Eirika squeezed him once more before pressing her lips to his. He froze for a moment, then kissed her back, letting her walk him backwards into his room once more. They pulled back and Eirika shut the door behind them, then turned to face him yet again.</p><p>"So Eirika, when will you receive the people's blessings?"</p><p>"I don't know, but it makes me so happy that they care for me this much!" She clapped her hands together. "I hope you get them too Lyon, we can't leave you out!"</p><p>"Oh no, that won't be necessary," he waved her off and sat in his bed once more. "I'm nowhere nearly as talented as the two of you Eirika. I never will be. So please, just enjoy this moment - oh!"</p><p>Eirika pouted and sat on his thighs, resting her arms on his shoulders.</p><p>"That's nonsense Lyon, and you should know that by now. You mean the world to me, and to Ephraim! Why must you always put yourself down this way?" She leaned down and kissed him once more. Yet again Lyon felt his cheeks burn hot before reciprocating the gesture, running a hand through her silky smooth hair. Their lips parted with a soft pop and he gave her an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"If that's how you feel Eirika, I won't stop you. I'm just so happy you finally got your chance."</p><p>"So am I, but I wish you could see yourself the way we do..." Eirika stroked the side of his face and pecked his lips once more. "To be honest, I really wanted to celebrate this with you and..." she bit her lip "we're already <em>right here</em>, so..." She began nudging Lyon's shoulder further and further back. He had thought his face was warm before: it was nothing compared to how it was at that moment.</p><p>"R - r - right now? Eirika, you can't be serio - ah!"</p><p>Eirika, impatient at his hesitance, had shoved him flat on his back and adjusted her seat on his hips. He tried not to focus on the sudden softness he could feel <em>down there</em>.</p><p>"Why not? No one expects us to do anything for several hours yet. Don't tell me you're shy again!" She giggled. "This isn't the first time we've done this, you know!"</p><p>"I... I do, but!" He flashed back to the night a few weeks after they'd started courting one another, when Eirika sat them both at the side of his bed. He assumed she just wanted to chat and that's how it had begun, but she'd just gotten closer and closer and closer and...</p><p>He shook his head again and realized she was now looming over him. She kissed him again and once again he returned it. She pulled away after a few seconds to breathe, tugging at his collar in the process.</p><p>"Please, Lyon..?"</p><p>He knew she was mostly acting, but at the same time she looked so sincere - not to mention how the sight of her in her casual wear was already driving him insane - that he couldn't help but swallow. And nod.</p><p>"Lyon! Thank you so much!"</p><p>She kissed him yet again, more ferociously than before. He placed a hand on the back of her thigh and slid it up, pausing against the sudden swell of flesh before proceeding up the curve of her rear, feeling the soft fabric of her underwear beneath his long fingers. She cooed into his mouth and tugged even harder at his shirt. He pushed her back by her clavicle so that she could pull it off of him, his other hand squeezing her rump until he had to raise both over his head. Trying not to look at his own feeble frame as he sat up, he unbuttoned the few buttons at Eirika's throat before she too raised her arms so he could remove her top. His breath hitched at the sight of her smooth, svelte torso and he forced himself to take a deep breath before she opened her eyes, trying to smile as he reached behind her back and fiddled with the back of her bra. His lover placed her delicate hands on his shoulders as he worked, finally unclasping her restraints with a quiet <em>click</em> and pulling them down her arms. His breath hitched a second time as the plain white fabric fell away from her chest, exposing her small orbs. Letting the bra fall to his feet, he took them both into his hands, feeling her hardened nipples poking his palms.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Eirika..."</p><p>She giggled, before replying in just as soft a whisper.</p><p>"Thank you, Lyon..."</p><p>He flashed her a shy smile, then nudged her off of him. She understood his attentions immediately, resting her head on his pillow, stretching her body out as he slid his fingertips into her skirt and underwear. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded, to which he slid both remaining pieces of clothing off of her in one fell swoop, watching only white materials sliding down her equally pale, so long legs until he pulled them off along with her slippers. Then he scanned his gaze up her now bare skin, his breath catching in his chest yet again at the sight of her core, slightly parted but already clearly wet and waiting for him.</p><p>"Eirika..."</p><p>"As soon as I heard the news, my first thought was of celebrating it with you..." the words drew his eyes to her face. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes heavy-lidded.</p><p>"Eirika..."</p><p>Well, now he <em>had</em> to do his part!</p><p>He unbuckled his own trousers, tearing his eyes away from her nubile form so he could strip off the last of his own attire. That done, he turned to his still-blushing beauty. The pair shared a smile. Maintaining eye contact, he crawled over and up her slim body until they were level and lowered himself atop her, hissing as every part of her touched every part of himself. They kissed yet again, Eirika running her hands through his messy, lilac locks until they parted for air.</p><p>"I love you, Lyon..."</p><p>"I...I love you too, Eirika..."</p><p>He slid a hand up her flat stomach and palmed one of her breasts. She moaned again, followed by yet another as he moved down to take her other nipple between his lips.</p><p>"Lyon..."</p><p>She yelped as he gave her hardened nub a lash of the tongue, squeezing the breast still in his clutches. At once she placed her own hand on the back of his head.</p><p>"Lyon...yes, just like that..."</p><p>He did just as she asked, lapping at one breast while he squeezed and molded the other, taking special care to tease her nipples over and over, feeling her body spasm against his as he worked. He chose to bite down on her left nipple then, just a gentle nibble, yet her entire form jerked and she only barely managed to cover her mouth before she screamed. He looked up and couldn't help but smile at her stunned expression.</p><p>"Didn't you like that, Eirika?"</p><p>"Oh, yes... Yes I did, Lyon..!"</p><p>He felt a faint spark of joy in his heart that he'd been able to elicit such a reaction and returned to his work, this time swapping breasts and covering her right with his saliva, bringing his opposite hand up to massage her left. She hummed, running her hands through his hair, clenching whenever he squeezed or nibbled on her in just the right way, teaching him bit by bit how to elicit the strongest reactions out of her. He continued even as her grip grew tighter and tighter, stopping only when she turned both of her soft hands into iron fists clutching his light hair. He tilted his head up with a second smile, this one bemused. The sight of her bare breast mere inches from his lips and her flushed face further above was sheer perfection.</p><p>"L - Lyon..." she managed after a few heaving breaths. "I... I... my mind... it's just..."</p><p>An even wider smile blossomed onto the prince's face as he crept up to her face once more, one hand still massaging her precious mound as he kissed her. She returned it, though took several deep gasps into his mouth, making the liplock almost as clumsy as the first time they'd kissed.</p><p>To think <em>he</em> was the one who had done that to her!</p><p>"Are you ready, Eirika?"</p><p>She took two more deep breaths, then shook her head.</p><p>"N - no, Lyon... I can't even breathe! And... and..." her grip on his scalp relaxed and she trailed her hands to his shoulders. "I need to... to return the favor..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>She just gave him a shy smile and nudged him to one side, reversing their positions. He was distracted momentarily by her flawless rear, then realized what she had in mind.</p><p>"Oh... Eirika..."</p><p>A twinkle of mischief appeared in her eye for a moment before she looked down, crawling backwards down his slim frame. His moist member touched her underside as she went, trailing a sticky path over her navel and through the valley of her breasts. Lyon felt as if he could come from that sensation alone, but then she stopped, squeezing herself to fit at the foot of his bed with her head poised above his own. He slid up so that he could rest against the wall, though he could only think to do so slowly despite Eirika's awkward pose, so reluctant was he to add any distance between her and... <em>it</em>.</p><p>And yet Eirika, as kind as ever, didn't bat an eye at his slow movement, simply stretching herself out once more and bending down to give his length a tentative lick. He shuddered and she smiled at him.</p><p>"This is to thank you, Lyon."</p><p>She spoke in such a husky whisper that he almost exploded right then and there, only keeping his composure through sheer force of will. She lowered her lips once more and in a single movement took his entire head into her mouth.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>Lyon grit his teeth as she took more and more of him into herself, tilting her head gently to one side so that she could fit more of him in, but also letting him see himself poking out of her cheek. He bit his lip then, feeling her warm lips glide up and down him, her tongue coating his girth in saliva as she bobbed atop him over and over and over again, truly returning the favor he had done to her still moist breasts, dangling beneath her as she worked. Steeling his courage, he leaned forward and reclaimed both of those orbs, hearing her mewl around him as he massaged them yet again. He toyed with her soft flesh as she went up and down on him, taking more and more of his own flesh into her mouth, kissing his base with each descent...until he trembled.</p><p>"Eirika...I'm going to come if you keep this up!"</p><p>She tightened her hold on the trunk of his length then and dragged her lips up over him, making his body shudder yet again. Thankfully she relented as she got to his bulb, but it was still with a snug grip that her lips came free. She placed her hands on his shoulders once more and once more they kissed, a chaste gesture in stark contrast to the defilement that had just taken place, then Eirika pulled back. She smiled, then slid past him to gently lower herself on her back, her head on his pillow once more. Her cheeks were pink, yet she smiled again, wider this time.</p><p>He swallowed, then got into position above her. He held his member, still stone solid, to her lower lips.</p><p>"Are you ready now, Eirika?"</p><p>"Of course, Lyon..."</p><p>"Then, here I come..."</p><p>The first contact between their loins was electrifying in and of itself, but the feeling only grew the deeper he pushed inside her. Eirika grabbed his biceps hard the further he went, clenching her eyes shut tight, her cute features scrunching together as he continued to penetrate her. He bottomed out, feeling the entrance to her womb against his tip as he let him lie down on her once more, feeling her breasts flatten against his chest. He whispered her name and she responded in turn, hissing as he scraped against her inner walls as he pulled out of her inch by inch. He kissed her again as he thrust inside her as hard as he could, seeing her eyes flash wide open at his force and allowing himself a faint smile. He pulled out and pushed inside her again and again and again, feeling her body slide beneath him as his own moved up and down her skin, feeling the faint shaking of her mounds as her nipples brushed back and forth against his own. He shuddered at the sensation and slid his arms up behind her back and over her shoulders, holding her even closer as he continued to plow her flower. She wrapped her arms around his back, her grip tightening each time his hips slammed against hers until he could feel her nails digging into his flesh. His lips moved from hers to the base of her neck and she moaned, louder than he'd ever heard her.</p><p>"Oh... oh... <em>oh..!</em> Lyon!"</p><p>"Eirika!"</p><p>He bit his lips hard after that, desperate to keep himself in control of his lust as he continued to pleasure the light of his life, but his frail body could only manage for a few minutes more before he felt himself cross the point of no return. His hips spasmed and his pounding grew erratic. Eirika understood the signs at once and wrapped her legs around his lower body, mewling into his shoulder as he pumped and pumped and pumped some more... and came, releasing his seed deep, deep, deep into his lover's core. Gasping for breath, he kept pounding even as his loins ran dry, continuing on and on and on until Eirika spasmed around him and had her own orgasm, biting his shoulder as her fluids gushed out of her, churned into a bubbly froth by his continued treatment of her sacred place. He slowed then, coming to a halt and taking a deep breath. It still baffled him that she would choose <em>him</em>, of all the wonderful men in her life, to be her partner; him, who was too frail to even pleasure her without feeling like passing out!</p><p>But of course she would hate to see him feel this way, so he grit his teeth as he pulled out of her - slowly, the lovers hissing all the while as their sensitive organs brushed against each other, their combined dampness making the movement more comfortable, but still leaving them painfully aware of each bump and scrape of his softened girth against her walls. He exited with the sound of their excess fluids falling out of her and fell to her side, placing a hand over her bare, flat stomach. She turned on her side, giving him a pristine view of her perfect bosom as she wrapped an arm around his back.</p><p>"Oh Lyon, that was <em>amazing...</em>"</p><p>"I should be saying that to you..." he took her chin between her finger and thumb. "I love you, Eirika."</p><p>"And I you, Lyon. Thank you so much for being with me today. Today was truly magical."</p><p>"All due to your efforts."</p><p>"Hush now," she gave him a sad smile. "Why don't you understand just how special you are? You are my Prince, Lyon. No, my <em>King</em>. So kind, so generous, so wise..." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I owe you so much..."</p><p>Lyon had no answer, so he just watched as she let out a soft breath, then another. And another...</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He placed an unsteady hand against her cheek. "Um...Eirika?"</p><p>"...oh? Oh!" She blinked her eyes open, stared at him for a second, then blushed. "Um...to be honest, Ephraim woke me up early today, so I'm quite tired. Would it be okay if we stayed like this? Just a..." she let out a wide yawn. Even so un-princesslike as she was right now, Lyon couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Just for a little while..?"</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Of course, Eirika. Of course."</p><p>He watched her doze off once more then got up and checked that his door was locked before pulling a spare blanket from his shelf and draping it around her still nude form, failing to keep his eyes on her calm face until she was covered. Finally, he slid under the new cover and took her into his arms once more and closed his own eyes, letting sleep claim him as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was requested by an anonymous fan who voted for Eirika in this year's CYL. This story came out later than I would have liked, but it turned out for the best since I could use the fact that she won in the story (naturally I'm ecstatic too, even if she only got second place excluding some potential botting shenanigans). If you would like to request a story of your own, please check out my details linked on my profile page! If you also voted for Eirika last month, you're eligible for a special bonus too! As always, I welcome any and all constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>